wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WrongOfTexas
Please, check out this link for holiday-related pages that need truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:14, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Talk to Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:49, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Great Caption! I have added you to the ranks of the Wikiality.com Reporters for your contribution to our news bureau. Keep the truthiness coming!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Bearium Very nice, when you are ready, make sure you place it in Peer Review so that one day it may be featured on the Main Page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Traitor I made a template for those people who defy their place in the Republican Party, it is called "traitor" and if you do not know how to use a template, go to the templates page for instructions and more...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Top Guns Very macho, I like it. Also, I was also thinking of something like "Traitor" for the other one. (Since they get called that anyways) When you come back on, (or if you even want to) post some more ideas and I'll show you how to make one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:19, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Non-negotiable There is only one time someone can make a non-negotiable statement on this wiki, and that's when an admin tells someone to remove vanity or vandalism. Everything else anyone says is a suggestion.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Reply on Suggestions I replied to your suggestion, check it out and alow your gut to comment on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:50, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Don't give up so easily : ( I wasn't saying that it won't get made or that it was a bad idea...I guess I was asking which do you want made and do you have any suggestions for pictures to go on the accompanying tag? Take a look at Template:TH, Template:GM and Template:FP for ideas.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Bearium I like where you are going with this! If I might suggested something: it sounds very much like barium, which if I remember truthily was discovered by some French chick...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:20, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I was feeling that along with Bears that the French were also behind this most America-hating element...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:23, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::The world may have existed before Stephen was "born", but that doesn't mean his influences have not been around since the dawn of time 6,000 years ago. As you know, all of this is revealed in "The Stephen Colbert Experience".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:28, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Suggestions Go here for suggestions.--Esteban Colberto 21:12, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Well... There are many, many places to post questions, so it depends, what is your question?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm...you can start the article (I can show you how, if you don't already know) and tag him as a good American (which he is because he is Republican) but put something in there to explain away the "Old Europe" translation of his modern interpretation of his name (much like Stephen has unFrenched his name!) Also, place a "UC" (Under Construction) tag so you can keep working out the issue regarding his name conflicting with his Patriotism and keep it there while you are working on it. For templates: here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:11, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Quotes We have a quote template. It's called "quote" and you use it just like you would any other template, please check it out at Template:Quote--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Fossils I made your suggestions visible, and linked to fossil.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:49, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Under Construction Make sure you tag pages that you are working on with a "UC" tag. Go to the "tag" page and find one you like. If you have any questions drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:01, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:11, 21 December 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:02, 11 December 2006 (UTC) I have removed your signature for you, please don't sign pages, the "history" tab keeps track of who edited what.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Unitarian Your page "Unitarian" is too random for a Colbert-centric wiki, have you considered posting on Uncyclopedia?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:11, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Ooh I like that double-meaning for Freedom Fighter... --Kudzu 20:03, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Caging Justice pages Hey. I noticed your recent edits, and just wanted to stop by to commend your truthiness. I've been trying to collect enough momentum to put together a "hub" to present a better picture of this so-called scandal, but I haven't gotten very far yet. It's here: American Justice: All Fired Up!. If you have suggestions for pages, how the hub should go together, topics, bios, whatever, please jump in and make stuff and/or tell me what you feel should be changed (not all pages are linked there now, btw - it's just barely begun). Any help you might be able to give will be greatly appreciated - by me, by Our President, and by . Thanks!--thisniss 21:10, 8 July 2007 (UTC)